


I Don't Dance

by chrysissoft



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU of some sort, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, they live together don't question it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysissoft/pseuds/chrysissoft
Summary: At least, not for just anyone.





	I Don't Dance

“I don’t dance, Stark. Or rather, I don’t do whatever it is that you call that.”  
  
“Come now, one of the kids showed me this album, and quite frankly I like it. I think it’s hard to sit still to something this good.”  
  
“I didn’t say the music was bad; I think the way you move is just-”  
  
“Just what?”  
  
“Unrefined.”  
  
Tch. That one hurt Tony’s ego a little bit, but he wasn’t about to admit that.  
  
“Y’know, for a god of mischief I don’t think you’d know something fun if it slapped you across the face.”  
  
“You look like an idiot.”  
  
“Never said I wasn’t, but come on. Humor me a little bit.”  
  
Loki huffed out a sigh, but stood up from the couch and walked over to the shorter man. He knew the joy of ballroom dancing from his days in Asgard. This was certainly far from it, though he did smirk at the sight of Tony Stark making a fool of himself. Tony extended his hand without missing a beat. Loki, after rolling his eyes, reluctantly placed his hand in the other man’s palm. Tony danced around, never breaking contact with Loki. He could tell the god was only mildly amused at best, and took the opportunity to spin himself under the other’s arm. He turned himself inward, pulling his body into Loki’s chest.  
  
“You know you love me.”

“And you know I wouldn’t hesitate to disappear from this spot and drop you.”

Tony only frowned in response, letting go of the taller man’s hand. He went back to doing his own thing, but not for long before the song they were listening to faded into silence. He took a moment to breathe and turned to face Loki again. The next song was slower, piano opening up to a nice, flowing bassline and guitar harmony to compliment the background strings and lead vocals. Loki sighed again at the sound of this.

“Now this could be a little more my style,” he smiled, and with a swift and smooth movement of his hands, transformed the everyday outfit he’d been wearing into an elaborate suit. It was a deep green adorned with gold lace and stone embellishments, accompanied by a cape long enough to trail behind him, but which never seemed to touch the floor.

Tony stood before him with his mouth slightly agape, but shook the look of surprise from his face when he realized what he was doing. This time, it was Loki inviting _him_ to dance. Wordlessly, Tony took his partner’s hand in one of his, the other hand somehow managing to find a comfortable spot on the god’s waist under all of that draping fabric.

“Lights, slow dance protocol.” With that, Tony’s voice brought the lighting in the room down to a dim glow.

“You really do have a protocol for everything.”

“I thought it might be useful at some point, which it is.”

Loki bowed his head, looking at the floor and attempting to hide the hint of a smile on his face. Gently resting his free hand on Tony’s shoulder, he began to guide his partner in a waltz that was in reality only a few minutes long, but felt as if it could have lasted forever.

Tony turned the volume down as the next song faded in, dropping down onto the couch. Loki returned to a more comfortable outfit before taking a seat next to him, and the two said nothing for a while after that. Tony contemplated what he could’ve said, but opted to simply lay his head against Loki’s shoulder. As sleep took hold of him, Loki couldn’t help but relax into the warmth of his partner’s body.

He didn’t dance. At least, not for just anyone.


End file.
